


Teach Me To Touch Me

by letmeshinebright



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, i havent written in months im trying to get back into it my guys, sensitive bits, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/pseuds/letmeshinebright
Summary: The Commonwealth was as different from Reyes’ old life as it was difficult to grow up there. There was the possibility of raider attacks at any time. Or maybe disgusting and dangerous wildlife would pop up around out of the ground you're standing on. Hell, even the weather could kill you. This left little time to relax, little time to consider you were alone, and even less to actually be alone. It wasn’t until Reyes was traveling in the Commonwealth, traveling days and nights with the people that he encountered that this realization was made; it was a privilege to have privacy. Evident, that there were some who never even had the chance to explore their own body growing up.





	Teach Me To Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO HAS NOT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN MONTHS BECASUE OF SCHOOL AND SO MANY THINGS HOLY FUCK but I am trying to slowly ease back into writing again, and practice nsfw writing again.
> 
> ~LEO~

 

The Commonwealth was as different from Reyes’ old life as it was difficult to grow up there. There was the possibility of raider attacks at any time. Or maybe disgusting and dangerous wildlife would pop up around out of the ground you're standing on. Hell, even the weather could kill you. This left little time to relax, little time to consider you were alone, and even less to actually be alone. It wasn’t until Reyes was traveling in the Commonwealth, traveling days and nights with the people that he encountered that this realization was made; it was a privilege to have privacy. Evident, that there were some who never even had the chance to explore their own body growing up.

It was a stunningly quiet night. The chaotic wildlife seemed to respect the stillness of it all as stars began to dust across the dark sky in absolute silence. Reyes made it a point to make a decent camp every night – Low ground, as long as it was dry and rain was not visible on the horizon. Complete cover from at least one side, two if lucky. And a fire, to warm the stones enough to last through the night.

Reyes had made a decent reputation as well among those who now lived off the shell of his old home, a shadow of his old life. He treated his followers fair, but people had seen him travel with many different folk ever since he popped out of the ground seemingly out of nowhere. Never one for two long, “He likes the variety of company,” They say, but one man that nobody recognized always seemed to return to his side between new followers. A man in an all-black, leather coat that hugged his muscular frame yet left his waist hidden. Perched on the bridge of his nose was a pair of dark glasses that hid his eyes, and thus his emotions. People didn’t dare speak to X6, for they knew the only way Reyes could have contacted him.

The two of them had a ritual for the camp –first, find the spot. Tonight, a half-formed cave in the rocks that looked out to the east. Then, one would set up a fire while the other would set up the sleeping bags. Then together, they would do maintenance on their weapons, eat, and take shifts sleeping – Reyes first, X6-88 second. It was nice to have a ritual, something to fall back upon when everything else felt out of control like a radstorm too powerful to stand against. Reyes was soothed by X6’s presence and partnership. The ritual, the rhythm, the quiet. All was welcome.

Reyes sat at the fire, poking at it with a stick, the tip blackening and glowing red hot. Reyes glanced across to X6, sitting quietly as he inspected his institute-issued pistol which was firmly placed on his lap, sunglasses removed and coat folded up next to him neatly. Reyes smirked to himself before turning back to the dancing flames, giving it a firm jab. Reyes had to admit to himself, it wasn’t just the rhythm and ritual between the two of them that he enjoyed. X6 was fair to look at, body handsomely built from years of training and fighting for the institute. A secret opinion he held for the synth.

The sun had long since set and silence had fallen over the pair for at least a half hour. It wasn’t long until X6 expected Reyes to lie for the night, and he take first watch. ‘Not much longer now,’ he though. The hearth was warming, same as every night this week. Reyes tossed the stick in the fire when he heard something out of the ordinary – a grunt.

Reyes perked, glancing back at X6. His face was still unreadable to most but being with him as long as he had he learned to notice other hints of mood. His hands, clenched hard onto his pistol, holding it firm in his lap. His jaw tight and his mouth a flat line across his face. His shoulders could be seen, a tad tenser than normal, drawn towards his ears. He let out a heavy sigh in discontent, face downturned, eyes lidded. Reyes knit his brows together, turning fully away from the fire to look at X6.

“X6… Is everything alright?” Reyes asked, the Synth’s head rose up suddenly, hands tightening even more onto his pistol.

“Yes sir,” X6 responded, voice as calm and still as the day he met him. Reyes raised a brow, eventually standing up and moving over to X6, hands on his hips as he looked down at the Synth. His eyes were dark when they met Reyes’.

“I find that hardly convincing, X6,” Reyes could not help but smirk, but it soon faded when he watched X6 grit his teeth harder, looking down again. He never broke eye contact like this.

“Do not concern yourself, sir, _please_ ,” X6 continued, gazing determined at the ground, “It is nothing,”

Were his cheeks flush? Reyes kneeled down slowly, reaching out to rest a hand on X6’s shin. Even before he could touch him X6 flinched away, pulling the rifle firmer into his chest as if it held the key to his salvation. Reyes tightened his own jaw, standing back up. He folded his hands over his broad chest firmly.

“Stand, X6-88,” Reyes stared down at him sternly. “That’s an _order_ ,”

X6 looked up quickly, staring long before he let out a breath. _Frustrated._ X6 stood up slowly, not moving the pistol until the last moment. Reyes watched closely as X6’s throat twitched, swallowing thickly before moving the pistol to his side, revealing himself. A tent had formed, and from how X6 held himself he seemed more uncomfortable than embarrassed. Reyes’ eyes went wide. Of everything that could have been wrong, he had not expected this. He felt his own face grow hot.

“O-oh…” Reyes coughed, turning away. He chuckled awkwardly, shifting on his feet as he covered his smile behind his hand, trying to relieve the awkward tension. “Um… If you need some privacy, I can take a walk?”

X6 immediately opened his mouth to reply, but he ended up just closing it again. Hands balling into fists as he searched for the correct words. He shifted on his feet, as if it hurt to stand.

“I… Sir, I…” X6 looked back down, turning slightly away. “It is… Nothing, I think. I am fine. Just… Uncomfortable,”

“Pain?” Reyes questioned, taking a step forward.

“Well, _sensitive,_ more like,” X6 explained, turning away as he pushed a hand down on himself, grunting slightly. “This happens every once in a while, but it goes away eventually,”

Reyes stared at the synth in front of him for a moment, watching as he took up his pistol again, turning back around.

“I will take first watch. Go ahead and sleep, sir-”

As X6 attempted to step past, Reyes stopped him by sticking his hand out, pushing his shoulder gently back. They both looked each other up and down, quizzical.

“You mean to tell me… You don’t know your body works?” Reyes questioned, but was only pushed even further into confusion as X6 nodded his head no.

“Not quite. S-sir,” X6 stuttered, groaning again before taking a deep breath. “I am… Aware, of how the reproductive process works for many species, in a purely scientific setting. What I am unaware of is… I…”

X6 lowered his weapon, groaning as he took a few steps away as he rolled his shoulders, collecting himself, facing away from Reyes. He sighed, leaning his head back.

“I don’t know _how_ to touch myself, sir,” X6 admitted. “I never learned… ‘Beyond the classroom,’ as you would say. But I promise, I’m fine,”

X6 looked back to Reyes, who was staring at him as if he was deep in thought. Disturbed, and contemplative.

“It’s fine-”

“No, it’s not,”

“Do not concern yourself with something so small and trivial, sir. There is nothing you can do about it-”

“But I could,”

X6 blinked, it was his turn to be surprised. Reyes stepped forward again slowly.

“If you’re comfortable, I could show you.”

X6 stared, shifting again. He let out a grunt, moving to just sit down roughly and curling his legs up to his chest. Reyes stepped closer, light on his feet, face gentle.

“It’s sensitive, you say? Painful? This is a normal body function, and knowing how to, ya know… “Deal with it”, is completely healthy. And normal, and I wouldn’t… Mind… Showing you how,”

X6 remained silent. His gun, that was before barely dangling from his fingers was now gripped tight in his hand next to him. His other hand still pushing down onto himself with a flat palm, hidden by his raised knees. His face looked pained, flushed dark. Reyes knelt down next to him, reaching out to touch X6’s shoulder. This time, he didn’t finch away. In the field X6 didn’t notice it as much, but Reyes was a considerably larger than him.  

“Let me help you,” Reyes insisted.

~ ~ ~

X6 was seated between Reyes’ legs, his own hooked outside of Reyes’ so that he was fully exposed. His shirt had been pulled off, and his pants unzipped and pushed away, boxer briefs the last layer of cloth covering his modesty. Reyes rested his chin on X6’s shoulder, his hands dancing gently up and down the synths chest. X6 leaned heavily against him, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. Reyes settled his hands on X6’s waist, pressing his fingers into the muscular flesh, applying gentle pressure.

“Ready?” Reyes asked softly, turning his head slightly to look at X6’s face. He was flush, both hands gripping tightly onto the pants around Reyes’ thighs. He barely nodded his head, a silent sigh escaping his lips. A smile crept up Reyes’ lips before pressing his lips onto X6’ temple, not quite kissing him. He gazed back down X6’s toned body, hands releasing his waist to move down to his crotch. He could feel a slight tremble run through X6, a rare reaction from the Synth.

“Have you ever tried to touch yourself, X6?” Reyes asked quietly, a distraction for him, from what his hands were moving to.

“Yes, once before…” X6 managed to say without a waver in his voice. “But it was… too sensi _tive_ - _!_ ”

X6 chocked on his own breath, jumping in Reyes’ grasp as his cock was exposed to the cool evening air, calloused fingers brushing against the shaft ever so slightly.

“You OK?” Reyes asked, pulling his hand away. X6 quickly nodded his head, his eyes closed. Reyes smiled, his hands moving back over X6. He could feel X6 breath heavily as his hand touched him, fingers wrapping around slowly but with purpose.

“You can become aroused, but depending on the person there can be different sort of reactions…” Reyes explained, beginning to slowly jerk X6’s cock. X6’s hands tightened on him, a slight gasp escaping his lips. Reyes smiled, squeezing his hand slightly tighter.

“Am I doing a good job already, X6?” Reyes teased. X6 all but growled, causing an even wider smile to spread across Reyes’ face.

“Sir…” X6 whispered. Reyes hummed warmly, pressing his lips onto him again.

“I’m sorry. Let me continue,”

Reyes’ hand moved a fraction faster. Reyes could feel X6’s back tense against his chest, breath coming faster.

“Some people’s cocks grow between being flaccid and aroused…” Reyes cooed, gazing down at X6. He gave a hefty squeeze, pulling another delicious gasp from the courser.

“… Looks like you’re a grower, X6,”

X6’s legs were shaking, shifting as far apart as he could while leaning into Reyes. He pushed his head back a bit further, resting it against Reyes’ shoulder. He could feel this man’s entire body tremble from just such a short amount of time. Reyes could only imagine what X6 would look like after a full night in his bed… Could he make him beg? Make him _scream?_ Could he break the careful stitching the Institute had sewn his unbreakable exterior together with? His other hand dragged up his chest, groping at X6’s pectoral, his skin surprisingly smooth but still dusted with small scars from past fights. And now it began to prickle with goosebumps under his touch, X6 squirming in his lap.

“Ah-!” X6 moaned as Reyes moved his hand to focus on the head of his member, pinching one of his dark nipples between his index and ring finger as he did. He pulled the foreskin down gently, exposing the head further.

“The head is the most sensitive part,” Reyes whispered. He swiped his thumb across the tip, spreading the precum around the head. X6 could only breath out in reply, one of his hands releasing its death grip to come up to his mouth, biting down hard upon his knuckles as his back arched off of Reyes, twitching and moaning through is teeth. He pulled his hand back, a low whine escaping from deep inside X6’s throat.

“Too much?” Reyes asked, X6 shook his head slightly yes.

“It feels…” X6 managed to breathe out, “It feels like… Pressure…”

Reyes listened, smiling to himself.

“Tell me when you would like me to continue,” Reyes purred, pressing his lips lower, on X6’s widely exposed neck. How he wished to bite down, feel the muscles and flesh under his teeth as he made this synth moan by his hand and mouth. But he refrained, keeping his lips closed as he pressed a wet kiss unto the synth. X6 bit on his knuckle again, moaning softly.

“Please, sir…” X6 whined out. Reyes’ hand squeezed tight, his own member stirring under his pants at the words. He liked the sound of him begging for more. He barely registered X6 gasp under his grip, his jerking motions much faster now.

“That pressure building is an orgasm,” Reyes managed to explain, refraining from bucking his own hips up upwards against X6’s ass. “That’s the end goal,”

“G-g- _gah!!_ ” X6 shouted before Reyes’ moved his spare hand up to X6’s mouth, moving the Synth’s hand and replacing his fingers with his own, pushing gently against his tongue.

“You have to be quiet,” Reyes warned, X6 let out a choking sound. “You don’t want to alert anything we are here, do you?”

Reyes paused for a moment, X6 had gone still in his arms. Had he stepped too far? Pushed too much? His fears were subsided when X6’s tongue licked at his fingers, sucking on them and nipping. Reyes smiled, his other hand tightening around the synth’s shaft before continuing.

“Good boy…” Reyes hummed, twisting his hand with the jerking motion. X6 moaned and cried around his fingers, muffled and beautifully lewd. His voice suddenly became very high pitched, his entire body tensing as his cock throbbed heavily in his hand. Reyes smiled darkly, shoving his fingers even further into the Synths mouth, pushing on the wet tongue to keep X6 from saying anything, keep him moaning and mewling on his lap. X6 thrust his hips into Reyes’ hands as he let out a long cry, biting down hard onto Reyes’ fingers as thick white ropes of cum began to spurt out, shaking X6 from head to toe in pleasure. Reyes growled, biting his own lip as he forced himself still. He could feel his own erection painfully pushing against his pants, but he focused on X6, on slowly jerking him through his orgasm – possibly the first one he has ever had, possibly the first one anyone had ever witnessed from the synth. He wanted to be the only one who heard him moan, watch him squirm under his touch, listen to his broken words as he came by his hand.

But for now, he let X6 tremble from the aftershock, let him regain his breath ever so slowly, let whatever Synth reactions happen inside of him that he needed. He let his body grow limp like a rag doll, let his breathing become deep and heavy as he had slipped off into sleep. Reyes chucked, shifting the synth off of him and onto one of their sleeping bags. He stepped away slowly, quietly searching his bag as he grabbed a container of water and a rag to wash the cum off his hands. He glanced back toward X6’s sleeping form, watching his chest move up and down peacefully. The sight made Reyes smile as he approached with the lightest hands as he wiped X6 clean, miraculously leaving him undisturbed in his slumber.

“I suppose I’ll be taking first watch tonight, then,”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading. Kudos is appreciated, comments keep me going and let me know how I'm doing! Like something? Dislike something? Let me know down below!
> 
> Find me!
> 
> work written for valentinevibrations at tumblr dot com (where I also post!!! )  
> personal tumblr: letmeshinebright


End file.
